


Really Difficult Pi

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Patch Works [35]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Juvenile Detention, Multiple Relationships, Revelations, Shocking News, Talking/Communication not the same thing, Teen Pregnancy, Trigonometry, Xander looks like Sheila, bad timing, magically altered appearance, math puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander visits Willow at JDC to give her some difficult news.  The lives of three (or so) little people... yeah you know the drill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Difficult Pi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whose Line is it Anyway?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120551) by [ProtoNeoRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic). 



They led Willow into the room to meet with Ms. Waddle. It wasn’t Ms. Waddle. The way she sat, the uncomfortable way she held her hands in front of her, as if not knowing why they were there. The grim, haunted look in her eyes. “Mom?” she asked doubtfully, because the walls here still had ears as well as eyes.

“Hey,” said the visitor tiredly, trying to smile. “You know I can’t stay away from my Willow.” Xander!

“What are you doing here?” she asked worriedly. They’d agreed that he wouldn’t try to come here. It was too dangerous. Besides, how had he gotten glamourized? There was no way she could ask. He shrugged, but she knew there was a why, and not just because he missed her. If that was all, he’d have been happier to see her.

“It’s weird knowing someone is listening to us,” he said. “The same someone who reads all the mail, I guess.”

Willow nodded her acknowledgment. “So... any interesting news since I’ve been gone,” she asked, trying to sound casual.

“Some,” he admitted miserably.

“It’s not an apocalypse?” she asked worriedly.

Xander laughed loud and nervously. “Probably not is the strictest sense,” he admitted. He looked, _Sheila’s face_ looked, like she was going to be sick.

“Is M—did someone die?” Willow guessed.

“Not yet,” Xander said, averting his eyes, “more like the opposite, I guess.”

“You’re not making any sense,” Willow said impatiently, “It’s making my stomach hurt.”

“Willow,” Xander said earnestly, “you have no idea how sorry I am to have to tell you this. I mean I wish I had a hot needle or something to stick in my eye right now instead, but I think you need to know. Buffy is not the only girl we know who’s pregnant.”

Willow was shocked. “How did you—I don’t even know if—” Smack. Clang. Clunk. Down came the anvil. He wasn’t talking about her late period. She hadn’t had a chance to tell him anything yet, couldn’t have warned him even if she’d wanted too, even if she’d known for a fact that she was pregnant. He was talking about Cordelia.

 


End file.
